Sentinel power armor
The Sentinel Control System, also known as sentinel power armor or sentinels, are a type of robot encountered in the Commonwealth in 2287. It is available in the Creation Club content "Sentinel Control System Companion", during the quest Malevolent Malfunction. Background The Sentinel Control System was developed in cooperation by West Tek and General Atomics International prior to the Great War. It was meant to provide support to military support to Army units by using pre-existing power armor pieces. After the Great War, a number of units were recovered by the Brotherhood of Steel. Some of these units were used by the Brotherhood Outcasts during the Brotherhood Civil War, but were inherited by the East Coast chapter when the Outcasts merged with them after the war. In 2287, the Brotherhood brought at least four units with them to the Commonwealth, still bearing the paint of the Outcasts. One of these units was used in testing to see if sentinels can be used for unmanned missions, being given more advanced friend/foe identification software. However, the unit was extremely hostile to others and went rogue on its first test patrol. Three other units were sent to escort Knight Maria Harper and Scribes Dawson and Vasquez. However, Dawson hacked into Maria and Vasquez's units and had all three ambush the two soldiers. Characteristics Sentinels appear as ordinary power armor frames and are able to equip any pieces of power armor. The majority of sentinel power armors are hostile and will attack on sight. The sole exception is Dawson's suit, which the Sole Survivor can hack into with the Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV, after killing him and acquiring his passcode. While plugged into the sentinel, it is possible to modify its loadout, switch between standby and escort mode, or change its personality matrix between that of a sentry bot, Mister Gutsy, assaultron, or "memory free" mode. You are also able to get a liberty prime personality matrix in a miscellaneous objective triggered by reading the entirety of Dawson's holotape. The sentinel does not take up a companion slot while following the player character. Locations * Two hostile sentinels are standing at an intersection, guarding the bodies of Maria and Vasquez, west of Lexington. * An inactive unit is at the Schoelt propane station. It can be hacked into and made a companion following the death of Dawson. * After the completion of Malevolent Malfunction, a hostile, rogue unit can be found and killed. Notes * The Sentinel companion will turn on its helmet's headlamp at night, no matter whether its in escort or standby mode. * Unlike other companions, the Sentinel companion can accidentally deal damage to the player character even if they have the Inspirational perk. It is therefore advised that one avoids shootouts in close quarters with the Sentinel, and even perhaps avoids arming the Sentinel with high-damaging weapons. * Power armor equipped on the Sentinel Companion will never break for as long as the sentinel is wearing it (although the Sentinel Companion itself can still be temporarily downed like a true companion). Builds that utilize low-durability power armor such as Tessa's Fist or the Overboss power armor are thus much more viable on the Sentinel. * It is important to note that, where ammo and weapons are concerned, the sentinel companion functions like a human or Synth companion, such as Preston or Danse, instead of like robotic companions such as Codsworth or Ada. Which is to say, it can be equipped with any weapon, but it cannot fire said weapon unless you also give it the pertinent ammo type, but if it runs out of ammo it will switch to it's default weapon (in this case a laser rifle) for which it has unlimited ammo. * This CC content seems particularly prone to mod conflicts, and works up to the very end, but at that point the game fails to apply the hidden perk needed to actually hack the armor. This can be resolved on PC by opening the console and running to obtain the object ID of the perk, and then manually adding it via the console command where x is the object ID of the perk. Appearances The Sentinel power armor appears only in the Fallout 4 Creation Club content "Sentinel Control System Companion." Category:Creation Club robots and computers Category:General Atomics International technology